Huckleberryladdin
Sportacusladdin (Original known as Hucklaladdin '''or '''Huckleladdin) is movie-spoof of "Aladdin". Original Uploaded Date on 9/7/2014. i accidently made a mistake that, but now i'm going to finish it﻿. Cast: *Aladdin - Huckleberry Pie (Strawberry Shortcake) *Jasmine - Strawberry Shortcake (Strawberry Shortcake) *Genie - Ryder (PAW patrol) *Jafar - Purple Pie Man (Strawberry Shortcake) *Iago - Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb) *Abu - Pupcake (Strawberry Shortcake) *Magic Carpet - Dusty Crophopper (Planes) *Sultan - Major Monogram (Phineas and Ferb) *Rajah - Marshall (PAW Patrol) *Cave of Wonders as itself *Razoul - Woody (Toy Story) *Razoul's Henchmen - Aliens (Toy Story) *Peddler - Custard (Strawberry Shortcake) *Gazeem the Thief - Hal/Titan (Megamind) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Mundi, Anabella, and Gabi (Doki The Series) *Two Hungry Children - Tater and Croaky (JoJo's Circus) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Felix (Wreck-It Ralph) and Artie (Shrek the Third) *Prince Achmed - Charley (Clifford the Big Red Dog) *Omar; Melon Seller - Skeebo (JoJo's Circus) *Farouk; Apple Seller - Roger Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *Old Jafar - Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Elephant Abu - Dinky (JoJo's Circus) *Snake Jafar - A Huge Snake (Geng The Adventure Begins) *Genie Jafar - Sir Ruber (Quest For Camelot) *Woman at the Window - Trina Tightrope (JoJo's Circus) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - JoJo (JoJo's Circus) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Mrs. Twombly﻿ (Littlest Pet Shop) *Necklace Man and Woman - Fanboy (Fanboy and Chum Chum) and Yo (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Fat Ugly Lady - Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Pot Seller - Chum Chum (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Nut Seller - Kyle (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Necklace Seller - Fran (Higglytown Heroes) *Fish Seller - Eubie (Higglytown Heroes) *Fire Eater - Pickle (Toddworld) *Boy wanting an apple - Dougie (Dougie in Disguise) *"Laddie" Dog Genie - Chase (PAW Patrol) *Rabbit Genie - Hip-Hop Bunny (Dora The Explorer) *Dragon Genie - ??? Dragon (Shrek) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Kelly (The Chica Show), Emily Elizabith Howard (Clifford the Big Red Dog), and Stella (Toddworld) *Ginger Snap (Strawberry Shortcake) as herself *Angel Cake (Strawberry Shortcake) as herself *Orange Blossom (Strawberry Shortcake) as herself *Sheep Genie - Cap (PoppetsTown) *Camel Abu - ??? (Dora The Explorer) *Horse Abu - Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Duck Abu - Abby Mallard (Chicken Little) *Ostrich Abu - Olive the Ostrich (Olive the Ostrich) *Turtle Abu - T.W. (Cats Don't Dance) *Car Abu - Professor Z (Cars 2) *Old Man Genie - ??? (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Little Boy Genie - Anthony (Woofy) *Fat Man Genie - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *75 Golden Camels as themselves *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Kristoff (Frozen) *53 Purple Peacocks as themselves *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Anna (Frozen) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Oopet's Mom (Geng The Adventure Begins) *Leopard Genie - ??? (Lulu's Islands) *Goat Genie - Fondo (Doki) *Harem Genie - Doc McStuffins *95 White Persian Monkeys as themselves *60 Elephants as themselves *Llamas as themselves *Bears and Lions as themselves *Brass Bands as themselves *Pixel (LazyTown) as himself *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Woofy *Super-Spy Genie - James (Sofia the First) *Teacher Genie - Sofia Amber and Jade (Sofia the First) *Table Lamp Genie - Gofrette *Bee Genie - Komodo (Animal Mechanicals) *Bessie (LazyTown) as herself *One of Flamingos - Flamingos (Go, Diego, Go!) *Gigantic Genie - The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) *Rajah as Cub - Puppy Krypto (Krypto the Superdog) *Abu as Toy - Rex (Toy Story) *Cheerleader Genies - Equestria Girls (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Place Cast: *Agrabah - Strawberryland *Marketplace of Agrabah - itself *Aladdin's Home - Huckleberry Pie's House (Strawberry Shortcake) *End of the Earth as itself Scene Index: Coming Soon to YouTube Movie Used: *Aladdin (1992) Clips from TV Shows/Specials/Movies featured: *Strawberry Shortcake (2003) *PAW Patrol * Peter Rabbit *Phineas and Ferb *Planes *Toy Story *Megamind *Doki: The Series *JoJo's Circus *Wreck-It Ralph *Shrek *Shrek the Third *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Littlest Pet Shop *Gene the Adventures Begins *Quest for Camelot *Fanboy and Chum Chum *Tangled *Higglytown Heroes *Toddworld *Dougie in Disguise *The Chica Show *PoppetsTown *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Chicken Little (2005) *Olive the Ostrich *Cats Don't Dance *Cars 2 *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Woofy *The Little Mermaid *Frozen *LuLu's Island *Doc McStuffins *Sofia the First *Gofrette * Animal Mechanicals *Go, Diego, Go! *The Black Cauldron *Krypto the Superdog *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Music: *"Arabian Nights" *"One Jump Ahead" *"Friend Like Me" *"Prince Ali" *"A Whole New World" *"Hellfire" (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *"The Greatest Genie" (from LazyTown) *"Prince Ali (Reprise)" End Title: *"A Whole New World (Aladdin's Theme)" - Performed by Regina Belle and Peabo Bryson Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Live-action and Animation films Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Baddwing